


Escape the Unknown

by UnderstandableGibberish



Category: G.I. Joe: Resolute, Killzone
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Language, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderstandableGibberish/pseuds/UnderstandableGibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke cringed to the very familiar sounds of a war zone. As he struggled to get to his feet, he found it slightly hard to breath. It felt like his lungs were burning. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in the middle of a battle. No. Battle wasn't the right word for it. It was massacre. Bodies littered the ground. Two dropships of some kind landed, and all of the soldiers on it leaped off. But most of them died in mid-air, the rest died almost as soon as the touched the ground. Those still alive looked like they were shooting at nowhere, hoping to get a lucky kill. But they only managed to get a few shots off before they were killed also. Duke finally managed to get up when a stray bullet caught him in the ribs and he fell again. He could have sworn it was the exact place Zartan shot him a few months ago. Where was he? He looked closely at a dead soldier in front of him and he noticed many differences and similarities in their uniforms. But something that really confused him was the initials on this soldier's uniform said ISA Marines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape the Unknown

" _My people... Sons and Daughters of Helghan. This much I vow: The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our enemy, by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we were fighting for our very existence. But if there are those who would deny us peace; refuse us our rightful place in the universe, then we will unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish![...]The enemy may shatter our bodies, but they cannot break our spirit. Even now they advance on our home world, to seize by force what they cannot claim by right. They cannot imagine what awaits them. WE WILL SMITE THE INVADERS FROM OUR SKIES! Though they sweep over our lands like the sands of winter, never again will we bow before them; never again endure their oppression; never again endure their tyranny. We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood. And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities... they will know: Helghan belongs to the Helghast._ "

_\- Scolar Visari_

* * *

\- Prologue -

"Sniper! Sniper!"

"I need a medic over here!"

"We need reinforcements!"

"They're everywhere!"

"Artillery, get down!"

"Hig Commando, on your six!

Duke cringed to the very familiar sounds of a war zone. As he struggled to get to his feet, he found it slightly hard to breath. It felt like his lungs were burning. He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in the middle of a battle. No. Battle wasn't the right word for it.

It was massacre.

Bodies littered the ground. Two dropships of some kind landed, and all of the soldiers on it leaped off. But most of them died in mid-air, the rest died almost as soon as the touched the ground. Those still alive looked like they were shooting at nowhere, hoping to get a lucky kill. But they only managed to get a few shots off before they were killed also.

Duke finally managed to get up when a stray bullet caught him in the ribs and he fell again. He could have sworn it was the exact place Zartan shot him a few months ago.

Where was he?

He looked closely at a dead soldier in front of him and he noticed many differences and similarities in their uniforms. But something that really confused him was the initials on this soldier's uniform said ISA Marines.

Wait, ISA?

New military division?

No. Hawk most likely would have told him. And they definitally weren't regular marines, he would have recognized them by their uniform but their uniforms looked... Futuristic now. In fact, he didn't recognize anything here. He's fought in pretty much everywhere around the globe, but this place seemed foreign to him. His mind continued racing, trying to think of an answer to all of this, until a slight whistling sound caught his attention. As the sound began getting louder and louder, his face lit up in alarm as he realized what the noise was coming from.

Mortars.

"Of shit!"

Ignoring any pain he felt, he rushed to his feet and made a run for it, but before he could fully escape the blast zone, the mortar hit.

BOOM!

The explosion sent him flying straight into a large boulder. He felt a few bones crack. After a few minutes of trying to stay awake, the impact and the loss of blood made him lose conscienceness...

* * *

\- Later -

Duke awoke to find that everything was completely quite. There were no gun shots, no battle cries... There was nothing moving either. The battle was over.

Everyone was dead.

Everyone except for what seemed to be three men. Two of them were Thin, looked agile, and had a type of armour he had never seen in his life. They were obviously bodyguards. The last was quite tall, roughly seven feet, and wore a very decorative, high-ranking uniform; it appeared to be modeled after heavy-duty Spartan armor.

Not knowing who the hell these people were, and not wanting to find out, Duke's hand crept to his thigh and he began to slowly draw out his pistol until three soldiers with much heavier armor walked up to them and stood at attention. Duke was really hoping nobody noticed him."What are the casualties?" Asked the leader. The high ranking one.

"We've counted less then thirty Sir! Some of the ISA got a few lucky shots."

"And the enemy casualties?"

"We still haven't fully numbered it yet sir. It may take a few hours..."

"Excellent. Visari will be pleased. I want a full body count, and a small party of Snipers to scout the area for survivors. Don't kill them. I want them alive for Stahl's weapon testing. After that, I want every man to report back to me. The ISA are marching toward the palace as we speak."

"What About this one sir?" Asked the soldier has he pointed at Duke. ' _Shit!_ ' He thought.

They did notice him.

Radec walked up to Duke, then kneeled down to Dukes eye level so they could see each other eye-to-eye."You seem to be in a lot of pain and misery. And as much as I dispise the ISA, even I'm not above a mercy-killing. So I will give you the choice. What will it be?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Duke.

"What will it be? Live, or die?"

Of course Duke chose live. He's survived injuries much worse.

"Alright." Said Radec. "Give him some medical treatment, then take him to Stahl. Tell Stahl he has a new test-subject!"


End file.
